You don't understand me
by Tamagoshii
Summary: Misao estava em busca de uma coisa, mas não era uma coisa qualquer, era o sorriso de Aoshi.       Misao X Aoshi
1. Chapter 1

You don't Understand me...

Você não me entende.

_I've been up all night_

_You've been putting up a fight_

_Seems like nothing I say gets trough_

_How did this old bed_

_Fit a world between me and you._

Misao observava Aoshi de longe, perdida nos seus pensamentos e esperanças consideradas remotas, demorou a perceber o olhar de Aoshi em sua direção.

Aoshi: Misao, o que está fazendo?

Misao: hã? Aoshi-sama... apenas... eu... err... estava só prestando atenção!!

Aoshi: sim... prestando atenção no que exatamente?

Misao: é... bem...

Aoshi: deve entender que estava prestando atenção em... nada?

Misao: Ah! Sim, claro! Apenas estava fazendo nada!

Aoshi: e isso não seria mais conveniente em casa?

Misao: ta bem...

Misao sai meio atordoada por ter sido descoberta, ela sabia que não seria assim que iria conseguir algo.

Que falta de atenção! Não tinha sido isso que havia aprendido na Oniwabanshu!

Quantas saudades ela sentia de todos eles, nem havia tido a chance de se despedir deles, e eles morreram para salvar Aoshi-sama.

Quanto tempo havia passado desde então ela não sabia, acreditava que com o tempo tudo ia melhorar... mas não! Tudo estava exatamente igual...

ELE continuava fechado em sua solidão.

Misao: queria que ele ficasse feliz, que sorrisse... será que... Será que ele não sabe Sorrir??????? O.O"

Ela percebeu que estava escurecendo e correu para casa, ao chegar se deparou com Aoshi, já tomando seu chá tranquilamente.

Misao: Como????? Como Aoshi-sama chegou antes????

Aoshi: simplesmente por que vim diretamente para casa ao invés de andar por aí com a cabeça na lua...

Frio e rude como sempre... será que lhe custava muito ser gentil apenas uma vez?

Inconformada, Misao foi dormir...

_We said "goodnight" but the silence was so thick you_

_Could cut it with a knife._

_We've hit the wall again and there's nothing I can do._

_You're the one…_

_I've put all my trust in your hands_

_C'mon and look in my eyes,_

_Here I am, here I am…_

A noite parecia longe de alguma tranqüilidade, Misao não conseguia dormir, podia ouvir os grilos lá fora e em alguns momentos os roncos do Okina, mas o que lhe tirava o sono era outra coisa, melhor, outra pessoa: Aoshi...

Sabia que precisava de um plano, e só existia uma pessoa que podia ajudá-la, pessoa essa, que estava roncando alto demais pro seu gosto... ao menos sabia que ele faria tudo para ajudá-la, só restava descobrir COMO fazer.

Enfim, conseguiu dormir, não houve nenhum sonho para embalar a jovem garota no seu sono, a única coisa que ela precisava, era da imagem de Aoshi que permanecia em sua cabeça, mesmo quando ela fechava os olhos.

_You don't understand me, my baby_

_You don't seem to know that_

_I need you so much_

_You don't understand me,_

_My feelings_

_The reason I'm breathing, my love…_

Ao amanhecer, ela já tinha um plano traçado, não estava completo, mas mesmo assim, já era um plano, foi rapidamente falar com o Okina, e qual não foi a surpresa do velho ao ver que sua menina já estava acordada e querendo lhe falar algo.

Okina: Diga minha menina!

Misao: Vovô, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Okina: vamos, vamos, desabafe comigo!

Misao: Vovô, o senhor tem que me ajudar a fazer o Aoshi-sama sorrir! Eu prometi ao Himura que eu faria isso! Prometi! Mas não consigo!!

O velho pareceu pensar por um momento...

Okina: sim, você está certa, mas precisa sair daqui... faça o seguinte: vocês irão a outra cidade, eu direi a ele que preciso que busque algo que só você sabe o que é, e que ele tem de acompanhá-la!

Misao emocionada abraçou o velho avô.

Okina: Mas Misao, não volte sem aquilo que você vai buscar!

_The morning comes_

_And you're reaching out for me_

_Just like everything's the same_

_And I let myself believe_

_Thing are gonna change_

_When you kiss my mouth_

_And hold my body close_

_Do you wonder who's inside?_

_Maybe there's no way_

_We could feel eacht other's pain._

Ao meio-dia como haviam combinado, o Okina deu a Misao a chance de fazer Aoshi sorrir.

Okina: Aoshi, preciso de um favor seu.

Aoshi: sim...

Okina: preciso que busque algo para mim.

Aoshi: o que seria?

Okina: Misao sabe o que em somente ela tem permissão para pegá-la para mim, ela irá com você.

Aoshi pareceu surpreso, o que seria essa coisa que somente a menina Misao poderia pegar?

Okina: Misao!!! Venha já aqui!!

Misao entra correndo, um tanto ofegante.

Misao: Sim!

Okina: Você sabe o que tem que fazer não é? Aoshi irá junto com você.

Misao: Sim Okina!

-------------------------------------------

Continua???

Depende de você!!


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecimentos:

**Artemys Ichihara**

**E**

**Dona Morte**

Obrigada por lerem \o/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You don't understand me**

**Capitulo 2**

Misao e Aoshi andavam por um bosque enquanto Misao cantava alegremente enquanto andava.

Misao: Atataka na namida haaaaaaa, koori tokasu Harvest rain... Watashiiiiiiiiiiiiiii matte'ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Aoshi: aonde estamos indo afinal?

Misao: eh?? Não posso falar...

Aoshi: por que?

Misao: por q se fosse pra você saber, o Okina teria te falado.

Aoshi se calou sobre esse argumento... ela tinha razão, mas por afinal o Okina não quisera lhe falar sobre isso? Por que confiar isso somente à Misao? Não seria perigoso confiar tanto naquela menina...?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Misao, que dissera que deveriam para um pouco e descansar.

Misao comia vorazmente sua comida, e noite já vinha caindo, por isso se decidiram por acampar ali naquela noite.

Aoshi tirou seu casaco e o estendeu para Misao.

Aoshi: use-o para se cobrir

Misao: Arigatou...

Misao deitou e se cobriu com o casaco, podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado no casaco, sentindo aquele aroma, Misao dormiu envolta nos seus sonhos e seu desejo.

_Tell why it gets harder to know where I stand_

_I guess loneliness found a new friend_

_Here I am…_

Aquela solidão e a presença de Misao assim tão perto estavam tirando toda a razão de Aoshi, que já não conseguia mais coordenar seus pensamentos e sentimentos, e antes que algo inesperado de sua parte acontecesse resolveu sair dali um pouco.

Seu coração pulsava desesperado e ele estava confuso sobre o porquê de tudo isso.

Resolveu voltar até onde estava Misao, não podia deixá-la sozinha assim, sentou-se sob uma arvore e ficou observando a menina... por que? Por que insistia em chamá-la ainda de menina?

Ela estava a poucos metros dele, tão perto, mas tão longe...

Como ele queria quebrar aquela barreira que ele mesmo impusera, esquecer dos problemas, do passado, de tudo, pensar apenas nela...

Mas não, não podia...

Aoshi: Deixamos que a rotina fosse nosso caminho...

Enfim, ele dorme...

_You don't understand me, my baby_

_You don't seem to know that_

_I need you so much_

_You don't understand me, my feelings_

_The reason I'm breathing my love…_

A nova manhã chega, e eles deviam retomar a viagem (DEVIAM, eu disse, mas não vão) mas Misao estava estranhamente "mole" para continuar a andar, assim resolvem deixar para o dia seguinte.

Ela parecia triste por não poder continuar, mas Aoshi disse que não havia problemas em pararem por um dia.

Misao: desculpe Aoshi-sama...

Aoshi: por que?

Misao: Você deve estar com pressa...

Misao se deitou para descansar e ele ofereceu o casaco novamente, mas desta vez ele mesmo a cobriu, fazendo com que Misao corasse ligeiramente.

Misao: Obrigada...

A noite chegou e Misao ainda dormia, mas o sono não chegava a Aoshi, que estava cada vez mais confuso. Se sentia perdido...

Misao acorda um pouco sonolenta.

Misao: O que houve Aoshi-sama?

Aoshi: nada Misao... nada...

Misao: por que não dorme???

Aoshi: eu já vou...

**Bom, acabar eu ainda vou, semana que vem eu acho...**

**Mas me digam o q vcs acharam e se quiserem dem alguma opinião**


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecimentos:

**Dona Morte,**

**Artemys Ichihara,**

**Marismylle,**

**Jou-chanHimura**

**E**

**Miguel**

**Muito obrigado por esperarem todo esse tempo!!**

**\o/**

**Obrigado por lerem!!**

You don't understand me

Capitulo 3

Aoshi deitou-se não muito longe de Misao e ficou a observá-la... Pouco a pouco ele se aproximava mais e mais dela, até que percebeu que não conseguiria mais voltar atrás se continuasse se aproximando dela...

Era tarde demais... Tarde demais para voltar atrás...

Já não muito certo de si, ele acaricia de leve o rosto de Misao, ele sabe que ela está no mundo dos sonhos naquele momento, ele tem absoluta certeza disso, e assim, um tanto hesitante, ele aproxima seus lábios dos dela.

Mas Misao não estava no mundo dos sonhos como ele imaginara, estava sonolenta sim, mas acordada, sem saber se aquilo que acabara de acontecer era sonho ou realidade.

Misao: Aoshi-sama?

Misao não parecia assustada, na verdade parecia não estar entendendo coisa alguma...

_You don't seem to get me, my baby_

_You don't really see that_

_I live for your touch_

_You don't understand me, my dreams_

_Or the things I believe, my love…_

_You don't understand me… _

Aoshi: desculpe-me

Aoshi se levantou e afastou-se antes que Misao pudesse falar alguma coisa, incapaz de entender o que raios havia acontecido consigo mesmo a ponto de perder o controle daquela forma...

Aoshi: Nakushita yo...

Enquanto Aoshi andava tentando refletir em tudo aquilo, Misao permanecia sentada no mesmo lugar, tocou de leve os próprios lábios para provar se tudo aquilo não havia sido um sonho bom do qual ela acabara de acordar...

Mas ela sabia que não... Ela ainda podia sentir aquela respiração hesitante, aquele toque suave, aquele calor... Ela sabia que não estivera sonhando...

Para onde ele havia ido? Ela não tinha como ir atrás dele, então deitou-se e ficou observado o céu estrelado...

Misao: Aoshi-sama... Por quê?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi sabia que tinha que voltar, sabia que teria que fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, mas será que a presença inebriante da "menina" iria deixar com que ele fingisse que nada havia acontecido?

Mesmo sem saber o que fazer, ele tomou rumo de volta ao lugar onde estava Misao...

E lá estava ela quando ele chegou, deitada, olhando as estrelas, inocente...

Misao percebeu quando ele chegou, ela não precisava vê-lo para saber que ele estava ali... Mesmo se não fosse uma garota ninja ela saberia que ele estava lá, por que podia sentir... De uma forma inexplicável, ela sempre sabia quando ele estava por perto...

Misao: Aoshi-sama...

Aoshi: ...

Misao: por favor...não vá embora...

Aoshi permanecia calado, Misao se levantou e olhou diretamente naqueles gélidos olhos azuis.

Misao: Aoshi-sama... Não importa o que você pense... Eu Te Amo!!!

Aoshi observava Misao, aos olhos dela, parecia que estava frio diante tudo aquilo, mas não era verdade, ele apenas não era capaz de compreender como ela podia falar aquilo com tanta certeza, não que ele não soubesse quais eram os sentimentos da garota, mas o fato era que nunca havia pensando que houvesse realidade naquele sentimento...

Aoshi: Você sabe o que está falando?

Misao: como eu poderia não ter certeza?

Os olhos de Misao pareciam úmidos, ela parecia prestes a chorar, ele queria chegar perto dela, enxugar aquelas lágrimas que queriam correr...

Misao: Aoshi-sama.. Eu tenho certeza...

Aoshi se aproximou dela, e com uma mão enxugou uma lágrima que já havia começado a cair, e sem que ela esperasse ele a abraçou forte, de um modo tão intenso, que fez com que ela chorasse ainda mais...

Aoshi: Misao...

Misao olhou para ele, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas pode ver, mesmo com os olhos embaçados, que ele sorria, não era um sorriso amplo, mas ainda assim, era um sorriso...

Misao: Aoshi-sama!

Aoshi: O que?

Misao: nós podemos voltar agora!

Aoshi pareceu não entender, e com um sorriso agora, Misao respondeu...

Misao: Agora, eu já encontrei o que eu procurava!

Aoshi: O que você procurava?

Misao: O seu sorriso!

E sem que mais nada pudesse lhe impedir, Aoshi a abraçou ainda mais forte, e a beijou, de um modo que ele sempre quis fazer, do modo que ela sempre havia sonhado, de um jeito apaixonado, acalmando desejos secretos daquele coração incerto.

Ele não precisava mais fugir...

_Understand me..._

---------------

**E ai... acabou neh..**


End file.
